Ice fire
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Madison, a criminal with a passion for theivery is soon found by Ed & Al. With the 2 famous alchemists soon knowing her plans, she's been ordered 2 kill them...or else. But how can she when the 1 person who she cares most 4 is part of this or else deal?
1. The Black Cat

Chapter 1

Madison leapt into the conductor's pit of the train looking around. Her lavender eyes scanned the room looking for the one thing she needed. She twirled around, her raven hair flying in her face as the sound of the doors to the car filled the room.

"hey! Stop!" a boy about 5-feet and shoulder-blade length blond hair pulled into a braid yelled at her. A suit of armor standing at almost 6-feet walked in after the boy.

Madison smirked and crouched down before launching into the air over the two. "Sorry, pipsqueak, not today," she said before taking off down the cars of the train.

The boy glared in her direction, "why you-! Al, let's go!" The suit of armor, Al, nodded and followed the boy.

Madison stopped in the seating car and smirked. She turned to the two 'boys' and reached for the dagger hidden within the belt behind her back. The blond boy glared at her.

"hey! I have to put my visit to Central on hold because of you and your friends!" he sneered.

Madison unsheathed the dagger but kept it hidden behind the shelter of her back, "oh gee, I'm awfully sorry. How about I turn myself in?"

The boy blinked, "um…ok…?" She walked up to him with a false smile planted on her tanned face. The boy dodged her attack as she swung the dagger from behind her back and out at his face.

She back flipped out of arm's reach and took a fighting stance the dagger in front of her, "you're pathetic. To think I'd give up? Ha! You're wasting your time, kid!"

"Al! Now!" he yelled. Madison gasped as Al grabbed her from behind. She struggled against his hold.

"Let me go!" she seethed at the boy. The boy's gold eyes flared in pride.

"who are you? Where are your friends at and what are you after?" the boy asked.

Madison smirked her lavender eyes flashing in mischief, "My 'friends' you'll meet soon and we're just here on strict business. As for who I am, I'm known as the Black Cat."

The boy froze, "you?"

Al's grip on her loosened only slightly, "Ed, let's just get this over with ok?" Ed nodded only to be cut short by the car doors busting open. A girl dressed in all black was at the front her spiked heels clanking against the train floor.

The girl's short ear-length blue hair fell over her green eyes as she smirked. "nice situation you've gotten yourself in, Maddie. To be caught by the famous Full Metal Alchemist."

Madison kicked upwards hitting Al in the face making him release her. "Full Metal Alchemist?"

Ed smirked, "took you long enough to figure it out."

Madison turned to the blue-haired girl, "how can he be the Full Metal, Andrea?" Andrea seemed to be put in an uneasy state at the sound of her name.

Andrea turned and ran out of the car, "let's go Maddie!" Madison nodded and followed her friend out of the train.

Ed checked Al for injuries, "you alright?"

Al nodded, "yeah. That girl…she was a weird one, huh, brother?"

* * *

"What?" Madison yelled as Andrea sat calmly on one of the beds in the room. Madison's lavender eyes glared at the ground, "how could he have found out?"

Andrea looked at her sternly, "well, he knows. So no need moping about. What are we going to do about it?"

Madison looked at her friend, Andrea's green eyes pierced her lavender ones. Madison's eyes widened, "no…I…we can't!"

"WE won't. YOU will. And soon," Andrea stood up and handed her a piece of paper, "if the military finds out about our little thief attempt, not only will you pay, but your friend as well."

Madison watched as Andrea left. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a picture from the desk drawer. She hugged it to her chest and sighed, "I can't let the boy tell but I don't want to kill anyone…and if I don't…"

She placed the picture down and pulled her back-length raven hair into a high ponytail making it reach right below her shoulder blade. She stuffed the paper Andrea gave her in her pocket and grabbed the door handle. She sighed once again, "I'm sorry…Roy…"


	2. Reunion

**A/N: I'm so disappointed! I at least thought that my story would get 20 hits! 9? what's with that? clears throat ok, I'm done with that rambling. Anywhozies, this chapter's for Crazyanimefreak15 since she's the only one who's favorited my story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ed tapped his foot impatiently against the ground as he waited for the train to halt to a stop. Once the train whistle blew Ed grabbed his suitcase and rushed out off the train with his little brother, Alphonse, in tow.

The older of the two Elric brothers scanned the station his gold eyes glowing with an uneasy anxiousness. The two brothers froze as they noticed their escort.

"Oh Elrics!" came the cheerful but booming voice of Alexander Louis Armstrong. Ed stepped back with a groan.

"I hate Mustang…he did this on purpose…" Ed mumbled as Armstrong walked up to them.

"Ed! Al! Over here!" yelled an extremely cheerful voice only the two brothers could recognize by sound alone.

"hi Winry," Alphonse said happily to see their childhood friend. The blond girl ran up to them her blue eyes shining.

"What are you doing here, Winry?" Ed asked, "I thought you were back in Rozemboul with Aunt Pinako."

Winry shook her head, "nope! Mr. Hughes invited me! He said I could attend Elisia's 5th birthday."

Ed groaned to himself, _'remind me to 'thank' him…'_

Al nudged his older brother, "Ed, remember the news…"

Ed blinked and said, "oh yeah, we have to see Mustang."

"why so?" Armstrong asked.

"It's information of the thievery duo, Black Cat and Blue Raven," Al stated.

"They had attempted to steal something on our train. When they left we investigated and found something Colonel Mustang might want." Ed added.

­­­

Madison leapt onto the rooftop of Central Station. She watched as the two Elric brothers left with their friends. She had to do it. Her friend's life was at stake. But she'd always been against murder and tried to keep her hands clean. She thought Andrea understood that?

Either way, she was between a rock and a hard place. She had to. She just had to.

"nice to see you again Full Metal," Roy Mustang's devilish smirk played his face like all the times the Elrics had visited.

"whatever," Ed said crossing his arms as he entered the room.

"what do I owe this visit that it'd interrupt your mission?" Mustang said getting serious.

"brother and I found something that may help with the country-wide crisis dealing with Black Cat and Blue Raven," Al said.

Mustang furrowed his brows, "is that so? What is it?"

Alphonse stepped up and placed a shard of a gem on Roy's desk. He picked it up and examined the mineral. The red shard shined in the light of the room.

"it's some kind of gem they were after. We think wherever the next piece is, that's where they'll strike next," Edward stated.

Roy tossed the shard to Ed who caught it reluctantly, "examine it more thoroughly, Full Metal. Then report back with your findings. I'm sure you'll be surprised with the results."

Ed cocked an eyebrow before leaving with Al in tow. Roy laid back in his seat and sighed. How would they react? The shard they'd brought in was a fragment of a false Philosopher's stone. The colonel's black eyes shot to the window as it collapsed shards flying across he floor.

His eyes widened as a female jumped through the window dressed in black. The woman/girl turned to him and froze. Roy blinked to make sure what was in front of him wasn't an illusion.

"Maddie?"


End file.
